1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to a GoF/GoP (Group of Frames/Group of Pictures) texture description method and a texture-based GoF/GoP retrieval method and apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Texture information of images as an indicator of important visual features of images has been studied for a long time. This texture information of images is used as a major low level descriptor for indexing and summarizing image or video data on a contents basis. The texture information of images is useful for retrieving a particular photograph from electronic albums or for retrieving data based on contents from tile or textile databases.
However, in order to retrieve a GoF corresponding to a video sequence or a GoP corresponding to a group of pictures in an images database, all descriptors of individual frames constituting the GoF or individual pictures constituting the GoP have to be used as queries. For example, with the assumption that there is a GoF consisting of 100 frames, in order to retrieve the GoF from an images database, the images database is searched using all descriptors of individual frames constituting the GoF as queries. Therefore, the data of the queries becomes too large, and it takes much time to retrieve data from the database using the queries.